Ma fille, mon enfant
by Cast0r
Summary: Parce que c'est pas facile d'être père *Se base uniquement sur les deux premiers films*


**Titre :** _Ma fille mon enfant_

**Auteur :** Castor

**Personnage principal :** Charlie Swan (mention d'Isabella Swan, d'Edward et sous-entendu sur le fameux triangle amoureux)

**Disclaimer :** La saga Twilight appartient à son auteur Stephenie M. , même si pour ce texte je me base sur les deux premiers films. Le titre vient d'une chanson bien populaire (z'avez qu'à taper ça sur le site qui commence par un Y)

**Précisions supplémentaires :** Alors, je tiens juste à dire que j'ai pas lu les livres. Je compte pas le faire un jour parce que les personnages principaux ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. J'ai regardé les films (enfin pour l'instant les deux premiers) histoire de pas mourir idiote. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, en tout cas pas pour le papa d'Isabella. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Bella veut devenir vampire, ce qui signifie ne jamais revoir sa famille. Et de ce fait, je trouvais cela légèrement choquant que cela ne lui pose pas vraiment de problème parce qu'Edward est l'homme de sa (non)-vie. C'est juste un avis personnel, je ne tente pas d'endoctriner les lecteurs dans une secte anti-twilight. Ce texte n'est que le fruit d'une réflexion au cours du film qui peut se résumer par « Charlie essaye quand même de faire son job de père, c'est triste ». Voilà ce que ça donne. Ce texte peut comporter des défauts (je sais que je dis rien à propos de la maman de Bella mais en même temps, on la voit pas vraiment). Je poste ce texte pour faire partager cet écrit, recevoir des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises). Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas été pas un bon père. Il le savait. Lorsque Bella était arrivée à Forks, Charlie avait vu là une chance de se rattraper. Il ne connaissait pas les mots c'est vrai et les gestes ne lui semblaient pas familiers. Chaque tentative pour parler à Bella s'était révélée un échec douloureux. Charlie avait affronté une adolescente, amoureuse de surcroit, dans sa merveilleuse et inexplicable complexité. Un mur. Il avait tenté de la protéger, de la vie et de ses déboires, des risques qu'elle encourait à aimer, car rien n'était jamais simple, il en était la preuve. Les choses pouvaient mal se passer ou donner cette impression éphémère, parce que les adultes savent que les bonnes et les mauvaises choses n'existent pas. Il n'y a que des aléas à la fin surprenante, et au final, des souvenirs. Il était flic, il était vieux, il avait tiré des leçons qu'il espérait pouvoir lui transmettre.<p>

Charlie aurait voulu lui dire que tout ne relevait pas d'un choix simple entre deux routes. Que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Plusieurs fois, las de ne pouvoir se faire entendre, il avait cédé et l'avait encouragé à quitter la ville, à rejoindre sa mère, un monde où on la comprendrait et où on pourrait l'aider. Mais il n'y avait qu'Edward. Il était le seul à pouvoir franchir ce mur, à comprendre sa fille, accéder à ses pensées, à ses désirs. Alors il avait tenté de se rassurer en se disant qu'il y aurait au moins quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Sur cette gamine qui avait poussé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour cette chambre que Charlie avait gardé en état, intacte, pour le jour où elle reviendrait. La preuve qu'il l'avait attendu, qu'il avait veillé sur elle à sa manière. A son enfance, à son innocence.

Charlie l'aimait, avec une puissance brute qui ne pouvait s'exprimer. Il l'aimait à s'en tordre les entrailles, à braver les monstres de la forêt, à demeurer auprès d'elle chaque nuit, à chaque hurlement de possédée. Il l'aimait à vouloir l'aider dans ses choix, si inaccessibles furent-ils, à lui concéder sa vision simpliste des choses, à la pousser sur l'un des deux chemins, le plus sûr, le plus proche de lui, pour qu'elle avance, pour qu'elle vive (même si c'était dur, presque à vouloir mourir, mais qu'il fallait continuer pour pas rater des choses, pour avoir plus de remords que de regrets). Il l'avait peut-être mal aimé au final.

A ne recevoir que les silences, les départs. A demeurer sur le seuil de cette chambre apprivoisée par son adolescence éphémère. Avec ses mots maladroits et ses gestes inexistants. A espérer que les souvenirs suffiraient à braver le temps. Quand ses tempes seraient grises, que la mort viendrait enfin le prendre, cette grande faucheuse à jamais en retard. A l'atteindre elle, où qu'elle soit, si cela existe seulement. Et se dire dans un dernier soupir qu'il espérait simplement que Bella avait compris à quel point c'est pas facile d'être père, juste avant de mourir.


End file.
